Icarus
by Anililam
Summary: "Il se souvient vaguement d'Icare et de cette histoire de cire fondue. La métaphore de sa vie. C'est tout ce qu'il était qui a brûlé au soleil."


De ce voyage en train à travers le sud de la France, avec cette amie qui écrit plus et mieux que moi, je vous rapporte un petit OS. Encore et toujours, c'est Sirius qui m'inspire ; le tragique de sa vie malgré toutes ses revanches, incessantes, ses combats, ses victoires et ses défaites.

Je vous embrasse,

M.

Icarus

Sirius se souvient encore de la toute première fois. Il se sent vide de tout, vide de lui. De ses souvenirs heureux, de son sourire, de ces joies éphémères qui ont rempli sa vie jusqu'alors, il ne reste rien. Presque rien. Presque, parce qu'il sait que quoi qu'il arrive, les Détraqueurs trouveront toujours quelque chose à prendre. Ils puiseront au plus profond de lui pour lui enlever jusqu'aux germes d'espoir les mieux enfouies.

Mais pour l'instant, il ne ressent plus rien. C'est comme si toutes les choses positives avaient disparu. Comme si le soleil s'était éteint. Il cherche au fond de sa mémoire les souvenirs heureux. Il cherche les sourires. Il tâtonne en vain.

Bien sur, il a conscience que ça a existé. Il se souvient des prénoms. De James, de Lily, de Remus. Il se souvient de Peter. Mais la colère et la peine recouvrent tout. Comme si les Maraudeurs n'avaient existé que pour être aspirés par un baiser. Et quel baiser ! Il en avait connu des plus agréables.

Un sourire arraché reste enfoui en lui. Pour le prochain Détraqueur qui passera lui rendre visite. Autrefois, il en aurait rit. James lui aurait lancé son poing dans l'épaule avec une pique sur Marlène, Jane ou Zoé. Qu'importe.

Sirius est recroquevillé sur le sol froid. De la pierre, comme celle de la cave du Square Grimauld. A croire que toutes les sales piaules se ressemblent. Son corps est gelé. Cela fait des mois qu'il est ici. Le plus souvent en position foetale. Comme l'enfant qu'il a cessé d'être des années auparavant, lorsque sa mère l'a qualifié de traitre pour la première fois. Il avait onze ans alors, et le regard de Regulus avait achevé de détruire tout ce qui restait du petit Sirius en lui.

Quelques cellules plus loin, des Mangemorts appellent à la vengeance. Certains hurlent de colère. Certains sombrent dans la folie - plus encore, si c'est possible. C'est peut-être ça le pire. Savoir qu'il est dans le même bloc que les Mangemorts. Qu'il est traité comme eux. Comme sa cousine à quelques mètres à peine. _Comme un Black_.

Sirius avait renoncé à son nom des années plus tôt. A Poudlard, plus personne ne l'appelait Black. Même ceux qui ne l'aimaient pas particulièrement consentaient à l'appeler par son prénom. En emménageant chez James, il était devenu Sirius. Sirius tout court.

Sirius ne supporte plus les cris. Ceux de l'extérieur, et ceux dans son propre corps. Après chaque baiser, il entend la voix de Peter. Sa voix aiguë de traitre. Sa voix de Mangemort. Celle qui a tout sali. Il entend les cris de sa mère. Il revoit le regard impassible de son père. Celui, froid et distant, de Regulus. Il a perdu le rire de James. Le regard doux de Lily. La voix paisible de Remus.

Sirius sent les voix qui le déchirent de l'intérieur. Il sent son corps morcelé, tiraillé. C'est comme si les mots se plantaient dans sa chair, comme s'ils prenaient la place du sang. Les voix et les cris. La noirceur. Ses mots à lui avaient chuté dans un lieu clos. Mêlés aux éclats de rire, aux tapes à l'arrière du crâne, aux chemins de traverse pour quitter Poudlard, à l'appartement dans le Londres sorcier, aux baisers de Marlène, Jane ou Zoé, aux potions réparatrices de Lily après les nuits de pleine lune.

Sirius peine a ramener vers lui les gazouillements de Harry. C'est son dernier espoir, il en a conscience. Le regard joueur de James dans les yeux de Lily. Les joues rondes et pleines. Les sourires amusés face à ses farces incessantes. Le petit balais qui volète autour des jambes de ses parents. Les pas hésitants de ce petit garçon plein de vie, et désormais entouré de mort. Sirius n'a plus que ça. Ces quelques souvenirs de Harry que les Détraqueurs n'ont pas aspiré. Et cet espoir insufflé par les cris des Mangemorts qui expient la mort de leur maitre. Harry est vivant. Le tout dernier souvenir de tout ce qu'il a été. Son dernier combat, sans doute. Dans l'esprit de Sirius où toutes les voix se battent entre elles, Harry a imposé une certitude indéfectible qui le maintient en vie et le tire vers le haut, l'empêche de sombrer dans la même folie que celle des autres si près de lui. Eux n'ont plus aucun espoir.

Sirius aura toujours Harry.

Parfois, quelque chose en lui tressaute. Il perd tout, jusqu'à la notion du temps. Jusqu'à la notion des cris. Il se met à rire avec un air de dément. Si James était là, il parlerait de ce rire qui ressemble tant à un aboiement. Il rit sous les cris et les insultes des Mangemorts d'à côté. Il rit en pensant à la chute mortelle qu'il vient d'opérer.

Quelques mois plus tôt il était si haut dans le ciel. Il vivait dans cet appartement au beau milieu de Londres, avait un petit travail qu'il aimait, des petites-amies de quelques heures ou quelques jours, des missions pour l'Ordre ; il partageait des repas chez James et Lily, inventait des jeux pour Harry, déjeunait avec Remus ou Peter dès qu'ils avaient un peu de temps. Il sortait, il riait, il ne cessait de prendre des revanches sur tout ce qu'aurait du être sa vie s'il avait suivi les routes tracées pour lui. Il ne cessait de vagabonder loin de ce que son monde avait attendu de lui. Il n'en cessait plus de s'enivrer et d'être libre.

La déchéance est dure à encaisser. Il se souvient vaguement d'Icare et de cette histoire de cire fondue. La métaphore de sa vie. C'est tout ce qu'il était qui a brûlé au soleil. C'était à prévoir, bien sur. On ne se sort pas de là si facilement. Comment a-t-il pu penser que la vie serait si clémente ? Qu'elle lui accorderait l'entrée dans un nouveau monde sans rien lui demander en retour ? La générosité n'était pas d'ici bas.

Quand il entend les robes des Détraqueurs flotter jusqu'à sa cellule, il y a cette image subite qui s'ancre en lui. Il voit la lune apparaitre entre deux planches qui barrent la fenêtre de la Cabane Hurlante. Il voit Cornedrue, Queudver et Lunard dans la pièce. Il se souvient des cris de son ami, mais de la sérénité du moment. Parce qu'ils sont là, tous les quatre. Parce qu'ils sont ensemble. Qui pourrait les atteindre ? Même la lune n'est pas assez forte.

Les Détraqueurs viennent prendre ce souvenir heureux et ce rire dément qui s'échappe de ses lèvres, mais le mal est fait. L'image de la lune s'est ancrée en lui. Sous la peau. Sous les voix qui crient. Elle s'est insufflée au fond de son âme et l'a imprégné, s'est diluée dans son sang. Comme un poison. Ou comme un remède. Comme les potions de Lily. Comme les mots d'espoir de la mère de James ce soir de juillet où il s'est réfugié au coin d'un feu qui l'a adopté sans hésitation, sans question, à coeur ouvert.

Alors Sirius glisse sur le sol.

Il pense à la lune, au cerf, au rat, au loup monstrueux.

Il glisse, et il change de forme.

Il s'échappe.

Il devient un autre - peut-être un peu plus lui.

Les Détraqueurs passent à côté des barreaux de cellule.

Le rire dément a cessé de résonner.

Ils ne voient pas le chien allongé sur le sol.

Ils ne le ressentent pas.

Les animaux n'ont pas de souvenirs heureux.

Derrières les murs de la prison, la lune brille haut dans le ciel.

Elle attend pour laisser sa place au soleil.

Elle attend.

Bientôt, elle recouvrira Icare de ses rayons.


End file.
